


Better This Way

by Settiai



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gusto contemplates his life during his first weeks on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Gusto watched the sun slowly sink below the ocean's waves, his mind wandering through distant memories.

_A group of adults stared down at him in disgust. "Bastard child."_

Though he had only been trapped on this island a little over a week, he was already starting to doubt that anyone would try to rescue him.

_A firm hand struck his face, sending him reeling to the floor._

At least, he would have began doubting the fact if he had ever believed it to begin with.

_Red lips curled in disgust. "You are beneath me."_

Maybe it was better this way.


End file.
